


Coming to terms

by TonkBella



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: And yea I don't know, Drinking, I suck at coming up with titles, Just read? Please, Spencer is thinking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: Spencer tried to come to terms with Alex not wanting a second chance.





	Coming to terms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never seen this show, and I didn't write this my friend did. I'm just posting for him.

‘It's not too late. We could still be sisters’ Spencer remembered saying that to her twin sister Alex, who wanted nothing more than friends and a family. She had offered it but was thrown right back in her face. Why she didn't know in the end she became another doll to Charlotte just like her even in death she's still playing with people's lives, she just wishes Alex could have seen that. Spencer thought taking a sip of her beer, looking into the burning fire she had made have to say this is a good place to get away to she thought looking around the lost woods one of the few good things about being a Drake.

“So this is where you've been hiding” she heard Alison's voice coming around the corner walking over to the empty seat next to Spencer and sitting down.

“Hey cuz” Spencer smirked a little.

“Cuz ?” Alison questioned “how many have you had already?” she asked looking at Spencer.

“This is still my first one, mostly I've just been thinking about stuff” Spencer shrugged

“Let me guess, Alex” Alison questioned

“I hadn't even known her a day and I feel like I failed her” Spencer sighed.

“That’s overachiever Spencer talking, not rationale Spencer. Because you didn't fail Alex, Charlotte and Mary failed her not you. You offered her what she wanted despite everything she did to you and to us. You were still willing to forgive her. Ezra was right the one thing we always had over A was the ability to forgive” Alison told her.

“I just don't understand why she didn't take it” Spencer said frowning.

Alison just shrugged “maybe Char's hooks were in too deep”

“No offence but I do hope that bitch rots in hell or where ever the hell she's at” Spencer growled.

“Have you tried talking to Alex?” Spencer shook her head.

“I don't even know what to say to her, hey sorry mom sold you and you ended in a crap life, want a cookie?” she stated sarcastically.

Alison looked at Spencer in thought “yea you might want to work on that Spence”

“You think?” Spencer replied head tilted to the side looking at Alison.

“The only way I think you’re going to move on is go and see her, you have to make that choice on your own” Alison told her “but this is not why I'm here, the others are worried about you”

“I know and I don't mean for them to be, this is just something I have to figure out” Spencer sighed.

“Okay what's there to figure out Spencer? She didn't want what you offered, she would rather have stolen it” Alison said frowning.

“I don't know it's just that there has to be more to it, I can’t give up on her Alison” Spencer told her.

“I understand this is something you have to do, but you have to ask yourself this, are you doing this for her or for yourself”

“I can’t give up on her Alison, not like her parents Mary and Charlotte did”

“You didn't give up on her she gave up on you” Spencer didn't responded to that just looked into the fire.

“Well I just came to check on you, can’t leave Emily alone with the twins for too long, god she's so whipped by them” Spencer snorted taking a drink of her beer.

“Not just her though is it?” Spencer asked. 

Alison shook her head “sadly no, god we’re in trouble when they become teenagers” she said standing up from her seat.

“Yea, have fun with that one” Spencer smirked.

“Oh don't worry, they have plenty of Aunts and Uncles to look after them” she looked at Spencer “anyways, look I'll tell the others you’re okay and that you’re just trying to work stuff out. But please don't shut out your real sisters trying to help Alex. Just know that we're here if you need us, okay” she spoke placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer looked up at Alison “I know and wont but thank you for reminding me”

“Don't worry about it” she waved her hand. Spencer watched Alison leave shaking her head looking back into the fire thinking about what Alison said.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea, that's it. Let me know what you think, I'm horrible at editing and stuff, but I did my best.


End file.
